


Children Behave

by 1101emma



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Hargreeves Need A Hug, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101emma/pseuds/1101emma
Summary: Vanya notices a lot of things. She was the odd one out. The one without superpowers. Maybe her superpowers were being good at observing.------or, Vanya writes down her theories on her sibling's individual training





	Children Behave

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing about The Umbrella Academy. I'm a bad writer, just gonna put that out there.  
> Also, this is kinda freeform and is taken place before Five disappears. 
> 
> All in Vanya's point of view

Every day had a schedule. Every day in a week would be slightly different. Not by much, though.

Monday:  
\- 5:30 - Grace would come in and wake everyone up  
\- 6:00 - Breakfast  
\- 6:30 - Luther would be taken aside to train individually. Everyone else worked on their 'school' work. Whatever Pogo has assigned them  
\- 8:00 - Everyone besides Luther would train  
\- 10:30 - Free time  
\- 11:00 - Back to training. Luther would usually be back by then  
\- 12:00 - Lunch  
\- 1:00 - More training  
\- 2:00 - Luther would be taken again for more individual training. The rest kept training  
\- 5:00 - Dinner. Luther would be back  
\- 6:00 - Pogo would teach them  
\- 9:00 - Bedtime

Tuesday:  
\- 5:30 - Grace would come in and wake everyone up  
\- 6:00 - Breakfast  
\- 6:30 - Diego would be taken for training. Everyone else worked on their 'school' work. Whatever Pogo has assigned them  
\- 8:00 - Everyone besides Diego would train  
\- 10:30 - Free time  
\- 11:00 - Back to training  
\- 12:00 - Lunch. Diego would be getting back by then  
\- 1:00 - More training  
\- 2:00 - The rest kept training  
\- 5:00 - Dinner.  
\- 6:00 - Pogo would teach them, but Diego would be taken away for individual training again  
\- 9:00 - Bedtime

Wednesday:  
\- 5:30 - Grace would come in and wake everyone up  
\- 6:00 - Breakfast  
\- 6:30 - Allison would be taken aside to train individually. Everyone else worked on their 'school' work. Whatever Pogo has assigned them  
\- 8:00 - Everyone would train, and Allison would be back  
\- 10:30 - Free time  
\- 11:00 - Back to training. Allison would go back to her individual training  
\- 12:00 - Lunch  
\- 1:00 - More training  
\- 2:00 - Allison would be back and trained with the rest  
\- 5:00 - Dinner  
\- 6:00 - Pogo would teach them  
\- 9:00 - Bedtime

 

Thursday:  
\- 5:30 - Grace would come in and wake everyone up  
\- 6:00 - Breakfast  
\- 6:30 - Klaus would be taken for individual training.(No telling when he'd be back) Everyone else worked on their 'school' work. Whatever Pogo has assigned them  
\- 8:00 - Everyone besides Klaus would train  
\- 10:30 - Free time  
\- 11:00 - Back to training  
\- 12:00 - Lunch  
\- 1:00 - More training  
\- 2:00 - Training without Klaus  
\- 5:00 - Dinner  
\- 6:00 - Pogo would teach them  
\- 9:00 - Bedtime

 

Friday:  
\- 5:30 - Grace would come in and wake everyone up  
\- 6:00 - Breakfast  
\- 6:30 - Five would be taken for his own training. Everyone else worked on their 'school' work. Whatever Pogo has assigned them  
\- 8:00 - Training for the 5  
\- 10:30 - Free time  
\- 11:00 - Back to training. Five is still gone  
\- 12:00 - Lunch  
\- 1:00 - More training  
\- 2:00 - Train some more. Still no Five in sight  
\- 5:00 - Dinner  
\- 6:00 - Pogo would teach them  
\- 9:00 - Bedtime  
\- 12:00 - Some would hear movement in Five's room signaling he was back

 

Saturday:  
\- 5:30 - Grace would come in and wake everyone up  
\- 6:00 - Breakfast  
\- 6:30 - Ben's turn for training. Read a book that was assigned  
\- 8:00 - Train  
\- 10:30 - Free time  
\- 11:00 - Back to training  
\- 12:00 - Lunch. Ben would be back  
\- 1:00 - More training, but Ben would be dragged away  
\- 2:00 - Training time  
\- 5:00 - Dinner  
\- 6:00 - Pogo would teach them  
\- 8:30 - Ben would come into the room disturbing Pogo's teaching  
\- 9:00 - Bedtime

 

Sunday:  
\- 6:30 - Grace would wake them up  
\- 7:00 - Breakfast  
\- 7:30 - Freetime  
\- 9:00 - Training  
\- 12:00 - Lunch  
\- 12:30 - Studies  
\- 3:00 - Training  
\- 8:00 - Freetime  
\- 9:00 - Bedtime


End file.
